Izzy The New Princess
by flower242
Summary: The Cullens never returned in new moon. 200 years later they plan a visit to italy for a coronation of the new Volturi princess. but just who is this princess and why does Aro have a daughter and a grandaughter
1. prologue

**Prologue: 191 years later**

it's been 191 years since _he_ left and I still can't come to say no even think his name or _there's_ I know they could of stopped him but no I was just the pathetic little human, well not anymore I became what he called a monster and live a perfect new life here in volterra as princess I am no longer Bella but Izzy. Izzy Volturi.


	2. i'm going to be a princess

**I'm going to be a princess**

_Its been 191 years since he left me since I'd heard his angelic voice since I've seen his perfect crooked smile since Alice has made me into a Bella Barbie doll Rosalie has glared at me Emmet has given me his famous bear hug since I've heard jasper drown on about the civil war since Carlisle has stitched me up and since I've called Esme 'mom'_

"Bella snap out of it we've only got 7 hours to get ready hurry!" the sound Jane switched me back to reality. In a way Jane reminded me a lot of Alice she loved shopping and giving me makeovers she was my new best friend my sister in fact she was there when I had a breakdown or when one of the guard members tried to throw themselves at me in fact she's been there since the start along with her twin brother we are invincible, they were the ones who found me in the forest when _they _left.

"_Well who do we have here" I heard a bell like voice whisper_

"_I don't know sis but her blood it's like freesias such blood should not be wasted" it was then I saw them the blond haired beauties I knew who they were they were Jane and alec from the Volturi _

"_Please I know who you are just kill me I have nothing to live for now anyway" I lied but I was sure Charlie and Jake would get over my death I had been nothing but miserable since they left_

"_Wait you now who we are" _

"_Of course you're the Volturi whoever knows about vampires knows you"_

"_But you're human you should not know now who told you they will be punished along with you." _

"_Wait brother my power it doesn't work on her I think aro would be interested in her very much if you are sure sis."_

And that's how I ended up in Italy with the best family I could of wished for and the most powers a vampire could wish for the reason he couldn't read my mind was because I am a mental and physical shield I protect myself and my new family from all attacks I am also a sponge meaning if I am the same room as a vampire with powers I can duplicate they're power for myself making me the most powerful vampire ever it was because of this reason my daddy aro was making me princess of the vampire world I was okay with this in fact over the moon except daddy's making me have a stupid coronation party in which all vampires will be invited so for the first time in 191 years I will have to see them.


	3. edward POV

Edward POV

191 years since I've seen her; my soul my life the only reason for my existence. If only I hadn't been so stupid I risked everything including my family none of us have been the same since. The day I left still haunts me:

"_Come for a walk with me" I led her away from the eyes of prying humans_

"_Okay lets talk" I my as well get this over with_

"_Bella we're leaving" my voice was dead with no emotion_

"_Why now another year" he voice wobbled_

"_Bella it's time how much longer could we stay in forks after all Carlisle can barley pass for thirty now his claiming thirty three we'd have to start over soon regardless" this part at least was true_

"_When you mean we"_

"_I mean my family and myself" her question had sparked a little joy into my emotionless body she thought of herself as part of our family_

"_I'll come with you"_

"_You can't Bella where we're going it's not right for you" _

"_Where you are is right for me" _

"_I'm no good for you Bella" it was all lies but hopefully the confidence in my voice would make her believe me_

As I walked vampire speed down the stairs my families thoughts invaded my head

"Happy birthday Eddie!" ~ Emmet

"Ahh they grow up so fast" ~ esme

"Its wrong his birthday yet I still feel sadness radiating from him" ~ jasper

"Ugh I never get this much attention his what only 300" ~ Rosalie

"I can't wait to see my brothers"~ Carlisle

"QWERTY….." ~ Alice

it was these last thoughts that worried me why was Carlisle thinking about seeing the Volturi and why on earth was Alice memorising the qwerty keyboard. Hopefully it wouldn't be too long till I had the answers Carlisle would be easy but Alice well she's just Alice she won't let you know till she tells me maybe if I remind her it's my birthday.

The next day

I was right after suffering the 191st birthday since I'd seen her my family broke the news we were going to Italy as a late birthday present and it coincidently tied in with the coronation of the new princess so we would have a joint party like I could celebrate without _her_. When I met her my life revolved around her now she's gone my worlds ended I don't even now what happened to her after we left had she moved on gotten married had kids died of an illness or simply old age I don't even know where she's buried, if only I had the guts to of turned her.

Alice had packed everyone's bags so we were ready to go I don't think I had ever seen Carlisle so happy though I couldn't blame him he was going back to where he spent his days as a newborn vamp.


	4. introducing nessie

Bella POV

After Jane finished torturing me for the day I made my way to the throne room where my farther and the rest of my family waited for my arrival so the party could begin we were having a family dinner first before the guests arrived the great thing about being royalty we didn't hunt we had our food brought too us. I sped up when I saw who was sitting on my fathers lap it was my princess my angel the person who had gotten me through the last few years it was my Renesmee.

You see the story goes that vampires aren't able to convince but I guess they were wrong that night when Jane and alec brought me back to Volturi after finding me in the forest aro was so pleased to find a human with a power so strong it showed in their human life that he attempted to change me straight away I say attempted because no matter how much venom he put into my system the change just wouldn't take place it was soon to be discovered that I was pregnant with little nessie.

The birth nearly killed me and that's when the transformation took place without me needing to be bit again because of all the venom still in my system from before. I have never attempted to contact _them_ to tell them about nessie and nor do I plan to I suppose I should and all of my family say I should especially aro knowing that this little girl would connect him to his long lost brother but I believe they gave up their right to be a part of her life when they left me or those years ago. Nessie is very unusual there are only five hybrids known in the vampire world so she is very rare she once grew at a normal human rate but hybrids can stop growing at any time and it seems fate wanted nessie to stop growing in the appearance of a three year old so now I get my beautiful baby girl forever. When nessie saw me entering she ran vampire speed over too me. I say ran but she is too girly for that she more like skipped.

"Momma me where a pwetty dress" nessie said twirling in a slow circle

"Yes darling you are aren't you?"

"When does the party start?"

"Soon baby girl but we are having dinner first then we have to wait for the guests

"Oh I baggsie the mountain lion!"

my baby girl when I had been changed I refused to kill humans for my own pleasure and aro in order to keep the most powerful vampire happy allowed me and nessie to feed on animals over the years I guess we rubbed of on the other members of the Volturi because they are now vegetarian vampires too. Nessie only likes mountain lions I guess she takes after_ him_ for that.


	5. brotherly love and revenge

Bella POV

"Dewicious!" nessie exclaimed I had to agree with her these mountain lions were the best I had tasted by far.

" Mommy how long until the pawrty"

"Soon baby girl soon now why don't you go find granny Sulpicia and see if she'll find you a pretty tiara to where, after all tonight you are going to be an official princess with mommy"

"Really"

"Absolutely"

"But why"

"Because granddad and Uncles Marcus and Caius love us so much"

"They love us"

"Of course baby never doubt you have a loving family"

"Now go on of you go"

"Hey bells how about I join you for a dance later?" Felix had snuck up behind me, if I hadn't got vampire reflexes I would have jumped a mile, "Go away I know what you're like you say one dance but you mean a lot more"

"Aww but bells"

"No! You are like my brother it would just be wrong"

" hey listen to what the lady says"

"Eesh"turning around I saw Demitri "what is it with people scaring me today"

"Yeah I no I was just joking you are the best little sis I've ever had, but don't tell Jane" Felix chuckled with that he walked away. no doubt seeking out hedi. "Right what do you want" I said turning towards demitri.

"So I was thinking I could help you out"

"Help me out with what" now I was suspicious. He never helped anyone. unless they were trying to get to me he really was the over protective brother I never had

"Well you know how the Cullen's will be coming to this shindig of your's"

"Hum it may be my party but I didn't get a choice in guests"

"Exactly so I was thinking we could get revenge, you no for them hurting my baby sister" sometimes I wondered if demitri was related to Emmet he had exactly the same personality, always joking around and playing pranks ,and of course after revenge.

"Ooh revenge that sounds excellent what shall we do" I didn't usually like taking revenge out on people but when it came to them I would do anything to destroy their life's like they destroyed mine.

"Well I've told everyone else this and they've agreed so don't freak out" this is going to be bad! "You have to pretend to be a slut"

"WHAT!"

"Common bells think how jealous he will be it won't be that hard just think about that Lauren you told me about from your human life"

"Fine I'll do it but only to see the look on his face"

"Whahahha we're evil!" see what I mean his totally related to Emmet

"Wait what about nessie I can't have her thinking her moms a massive slut"

" which is why she's in on the plan she said she can't wait to humiliate the dad who abandoned her, and speaking of the devil the devil shall appear" I looked down to see nessie pulling on my dress "hey I'm an angel not a devil" she exclaimed

"Of course you are sweetie now what do you want"

In one simple sentence she cracked me and every other vampire that was in hearing range which was nearly everyone

"Can we go humiliate daddy now!"

* * *

**A/N: right this is where i'm going to let you get involved i'm a little stuck i need ideas for what else demitri and bella or anyone else of the volturi could do to humiliate the cullens.**

**A/N: so i was thinking i had been a little too nice on you all so if you want an update soon i need reviews pretty please review because i really enjoy writing this and i want to know what you think and if theirs any ting else i should change **


	6. arrivals

**A/N:** ok then so this is the longest chapter yet i thought you deserved it for no updates in a while

**i do not own twilight**

* * *

Edward POV

We boarded our private jet, yes I know we have a private jet so sue us but what else was we supposed to spend our endless money supply on, video games, oh yeah Emmet does that already! The flight was the longest flight I'd been on since flying had been invented, trust me I know I was there and add to the fact there were six vampires making out right in front of my nose, I now they couldn't hide there love for each other, but please did they have to point out I was the seventh wheel once more. At least before I had a little spark of hope of finding a mate, but now that I've found her and let her pass, I know there would never be another chance for me she had my soul, and she took it with her.

When we landed we were met by Felix, one of the Volturi guard members, to be honest with you the guy creeps me out I mean he hits on anything and anyone, we hadn't even been in Italy 5 minutes and he started on Carlisle, I mean come on.

Italy was truly a magnificent place, we passed the colosseum and the other touristy historic places on the way to volterra, I was disappointed when we actually entered the town of volterra and I could see the clock tower where the entrance to the Volturi castle lay. No not because the famous buildings were being left behind because from now until we left again i had to pretend I was happy.

"Come on son this moping around is getting ridiculous cheer up for me and your mother" Carlisle thought when he saw through my pretend happiness.

Gah it would be criminal to be happy without my soul mate. I got even more suspicious when I heard when Alice was thinking;

"Without his soul mate hah little does he know"

"Know what!" I screamed at Alice this was scaring me now

"Edward honey don't scream we can hear you when you whispering" I wasn't used to esme scolding me and it hurt.

"Sorry mom" I apologised then I turned towards Alice. "Know what!" this time I spoke in a lower tone.

"I didn't say anything"

"I know that but you thought something"

"Didn't"

"Did"

"Didn't"

"Did"

"Shut it guys you're 300 not 3!"

"Way to go papa Carlisle!" Emmet boomed

"Emmet shush it" everyone shouted "were here now anyway" Carlisle added

"Emmy sweetie will you get my bags please"

"Sure Rosie posie"

"I don't understand!" Alice exclaimed "how do you sweet talk Emmet into that jasper wouldn't fall for it" it was at this point I tuned out if I still had _her_ around I would drop everything and do whatever she requested in a snap but I didn't so I couldn't.

Bella POV

I could see them outside still bantering like they used to. Carlisle and esme stepping in as the ring leaders, it seemed leaving me had no impact on there life. It was true none of them cared for me anyway. All those shopping trips with Alice or the motherly chats with esme the wrestling matches with Emmet the private history lessons from jasper the kisses from Edward it was all an act. Well now it was my turn to play them I was back stronger, better, more powerful, more beautiful then before and better yet they thought I was dead so hopefully they wouldn't recognise me straight away.

As for little nessie well my darling had come up with an separate idea to punish Rosalie, she had remembered one of the few times I'd told her about her fathers family and told her how much rose had wanted a child, and now I have one and she doesn't so nessie is going to use the fact that rose hates me, nessie is unbearably lovable and I'm her mother to her advantage. You see this is how it will go she will be introduced as aro's grandchild but now mother will be mentioned, then she's going to be dropping a few hints about me just until I will make my grand appearance as aro's daughter the princess and lets say those hints well demitri and Jane came up with them so there good enough to make anyone jealous, not just Rosalie.

I am so proud of my little nessie she may look three but she's smarter then me sometimes. I know I should be angry that she's never met her father and she hates him already but he hurt me, so let the battle begin.

* * *

**A/N**: please leave a review tell me what you think i would love some more ideas for bella to get revenge and do you want jacob to be in the story or not just let me know asap. next chapter will be up soon where the cullens meet nessie and aro this will be up in a few days as i really want to write it and it was the insperation for this story.


	7. cullens meet nessie

Edward POV

We were met by Jane and Alec, aka the witch twins. They were known as Aro's favourite guard members. They were also the most powerful vampires known to date. We were led down the dark corridors instead of the main entrance to avoid suspicion. Before they opened the doors to the throne room where the main Volturi members were waiting, they both simultaneously turned to smirk at us.

_Now that was creepy what were they up to._

I took note of their thoughts. They were blissful, but unfocused as if they were hiding something. The room we entered was cold, two stories tall with no artificial lights only thin slits in the walls to allow some light to pass through. The only furniture was the three thrones in the centre of the room. On these thrones sat three highly known vampires, the Volturi - vampire royalty.

"Aah look Marcus and Caius, it's the Cullen's." The man who had spoken, I guessed to be the third choice of the three Volturi names, had slick black hair, snow white skin, and red eyes. _Aro._

"Aro, good to see you looking so well," Carlisle addressed him. "And who is this lovely little girl? She's not a vampire?"

It was only then that I realized there was a little girl about three years of age sitting on Aro's lap. Once her appearance was noticed she caught everyone's attention. Rosalie's thoughts were joyful. She had always wanted a child. Emmett became stirred up. He quite enjoyed finally seeing someone with his level of intelligence to play with. Jasper was repulsed. Her scent was strange. It was weakly close to a human's, but also smelled vampiric. Oddly, I could hear her heart beat fast like a birds.

Alice smirked just like Jane and Alec had. Her thoughts were strange as well. First she was thinking about how she would dress this child in various outfits to match her mother, but she immediately switched to singing some mindless children's song. I had a feeling she knew something. I planned to interrogate her later.

Esme, always the motherly type, feared for the child's safety. _"If she has a heartbeat, she has blood and it would be a shame for Aro to feast off such a young child."_

Carlisle's thoughts were clear in his expression. He was shocked. I had to agree with him. Why would the most ruthful, powerful vampires in history have little girl with them. And what exactly was she? The Volturi's thoughts were no help.

"My dear brother this is Nessie."

"Nessie?" Rosalie questioned. "_What a horrible name for a child."_ I stopped listening to her thoughts. It wasn't the child's fault her name was unusual. It was her parents.

"Yes Nessie, "Aro replied. "It's a nick name."

"But just who is she?" It was Jasper who spoke, but from their thoughts I knew everyone was thinking the same.

"Oh Jazzy, you know who she is. Remember I told you," Alice spoke softly to her mate. She added when Jasper didn't answer, "My vision?"

I caught something of the vision briefly before Alice thought of something else, an unclear female in deathly circumstances. _Now I know she is hiding something!_

"Well it seems that some of your coven knows who she is Carlisle, but for the rest of you this is my granddaughter."

The thoughts rushed through my head all at once making me feel light headed I didn't even know it was possible for a vampire to be light headed.

"_Granddaughter that's impossible." -Carlisle_

"_Now I know his powerful, l but to have created this magical being . . ." -Esme_

"_Not fair! I want a kid. I bet he is just using her to show power." -Rosalie_

"_Awesome!"-Emmet_

"_Alice was right." -Jasper_

"_99 bottle's of pop on the wall, 99 bottle's of pop . . ." -Alice_

As if he had already read their minds, Aro began telling Neisse's story.

"It all began around 200 years ago when a human showed up claiming she knew all about vampires and was pregnant by one. Of course we questioned her about vampires and true to form she knew everything. We asked her who told her and she revealed her secret, but she preferred us to keep it a secret from all else. She may reveal it to you herself."

The appearance of the maiden in their minds was mottled as if it was blurred purposefully. They all must've known I could hear their thoughts. _But who told them?_

"Wait, she's still alive?" Carlisle asked. "A person couldn't survive something like that, let alone live all these years."

"We turned her. She is now my daughter and the new princess."

"The new princess?"

"That's what I said wasn't it, now back to the story. Anyway, it was clear she was pregnant by a vampire. She already looked 9 months along when she was stated she was only 2 weeks. And the baby inside her was bruising her from the inside out. We cared for her, fetching the blood she craved and when the time came we delivered the baby and looked after it while the transformation was taking place. We bit her after the child was out. When she awoke, she named the little one Renesmee after people she was close to in her human life. Little Nessie here is a vampire/human hybrid. She has a beating heart, but vampire characteristics including speed, powers, and her diet consists of blood. She grew at an increased speed, but stop aging at three. Everyone here was happy about that, because we get a little child around forever without the uncontrollable situation of having an immortal child. She defiantly brings happiness into the castle. My daughter as well brings her own joy. She feeds on animals not unlike you and many in the castle have converted to her vegetarian life style. I am still feeding in a conventional way, but if she has her way it won't be long. She is also the most powerful vampire in existence hence why she's princess, but once again I'll let her tell you her powers."

We all stood silent as the story came to an end.

"Well any questions?"

It still left us puzzled.

"Yes, what about the father?" Rosalie may have seemed caring, but her thoughts said otherwise _"If her father's out of the picture and Princess is too busy, I wouldn't mind taking her off your hands."_

"Well dear Rosalie, all will be revealed in some time, but for now my daughter is preparing for her coronation ball tonight. And you all need to as well."

"I'm always ready for a ball. If her mother is too busy, I could take her . . ."

"ROSE!" Esme scolded.

"How dare you!" This time it wasn't Aro who spoke, but Nessie herself in her tinkling bell voice. "You are half of what my mother is. She is the most clever, beautiful, kindest person in the world and even if she didn't want me, I would never go with you."

"I was going to say something, but my Nessie just summed everything up." Aro was smirking again. _Seriously what was with all the smirking in this place?_

"Grandpa I want mommy," Nessie voice was so innocent. She really was cute and something about her seemed familiar. I found myself wishing she was mine.

"Ok honey she's coming I can hear her." Aro's response was in a much calmer voice than when he spoke to anyone else. This little girl really was his world. He then looked up to us.

"Maybe she can show you all to your rooms."

"That would be nice thank you," Carlisle uttered in kind.

"Oh Carlisle you are family and I have a feeling Alice needs somewhere to put all her bags."

"Hey no fair Rose has more than me," Alice whined.

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Not again. Girls cut it out!" Esme reprimanded.

"The joys of being a parent, my brother, are such joys," Aro commented.

"Hey I'm not that bad!" a familiar voice rang out.

During Alice and Rose fighting we had become unaware someone else had entered the room. I looked up to see who had spoken and was met with a mysterious vampire. She was wearing a Volturi cape with the hood pulled up so nobody could see her face. Her scent was unfamiliar to me. She held her tiara in her hand, so I guessed this was the princess. Her thoughts were completely blocked to me. The harder I tried to listen, the louder everyone else's thoughts got.

"Mommy," little Nessie ran towards the cloaked vampire at vampire speed.

"Hello my darling." Again, I noticed her voice was vaguely familiar, but I just couldn't pin point it. "You called me father?"

"Yes my dear Izzy. Would you mind taking the Cullens to their rooms?"

"Izzy," I whispered. _Izzy, Isabella, Bella, no it couldn't be. She died over 100 years ago._ Her thoughts, too, were blocked to me.

"Yes that is my name." Her voice was angelic from under her hood. So much of her reminded me of Bella.

Izzy turned to face each of us in turn, but without exposing her face. I heard a rolling growl bellow from underneath. I didn't understand what on earth her problem was; we'd only just met.

She spoke in a cold voice, "Fine I'll take you to your rooms."


	8. bellas pov

Bella POV

They began to walk towards the castle they were using the secret entrance which was probably for the best, we didn't want anybody to become suspicious with all the beautiful inhuman people who would be turning up for my coronation, would we?

"Bella get your ass here now!" _Sheesh!_ When Jane gets excited, and nothing gets her more excited than revenge, she gets mean and shouts.

"You know I can hear you just fine without you getting loud."

"We need to hurry to put the plan into action. Come on I've got your an outfit planned."

"Super." Jane was as bad as Alice when it came to playing Barbie Bella. But I guess I should just listen. She definitely knew how to torture people.

"Ok, so I thought we would start off normal and then you could remove a few layers later when they realise it's you. It will drive _Him_ crazy."

"Great." I really was not looking forward to the _"Lauren"_ outfits underneath. I'd come to refer to them as such. I closed my eyes while I dressed and Jane did my hair. It was surprisingly relaxing and I vaguely heard the door open.

"Wow mommy you look pretty!" little Nessie exclaimed.

I opened my eyes and it was only then I saw what Jane had dressed me in. It was a midnight blue, _His_ favourite colour, halter neck dress with little crystals randomly scattered on it. I also had a tiara on my head which I usually avoided. I may be a vampire but that thing was really heavy.

"Go kill them Izzy." Jane was looking really proud of herself. _This had better work._

"Auntie Jane can you make me pretty like mommy?" Nessie was battering her eyelids and swaying from side to side. My child knew how to use her features to get what she wanted.

"Aww, sure baby girl. There's nothing more I would like than to dress up my little niece."

"No makeup." I insisted. Nessie may have been over 100 years old, but after all she was still my baby.

"Come on Nessie, Mommy needs you to go visit grandpa with her first. You could come play dress up with me later."

"I suppose so and I really want to annoy Daddy." _Yes, that's my girl!_

"Oh yeah, I'm needed to scare some Cullens aren't I?" _I swear for a vampire Jane is really slow sometimes. _I took a Volturi cape with me as we exited.

When we reached the throne room, Nessie ran to Aro for a hug. I went in for a bit, but when Jane left to bring the Cullens, I went outside to hide in the shadows. I heard Carlisle and Aro reuniting, their reactions to Nessie.

From Alice's remark to Jasper, I somehow guessed she already knew, but if she was the same as she was before I knew she wouldn't ruin the plan.

"Grandpa I want mommy," Nessie voice rang out.

"Ok honey she's coming I can hear her." This was my queue.

"Maybe she can show you all to your rooms." _Of course I would,_ I thought sarcastically. _Well you all could just wait._

"That would be nice thank you," Carlisle responded.

"Oh Carlisle, you are family and I have a feeling Alice needs somewhere to put all her bags."

It was no surprise. I was told by one of the guards she'd brought about sixty just for the week.

"Hey no fair Rose has more than me," Alice whined.

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Not again. Girls cut it out!" Esme reprimanded.

"The joys of being a parent, my brother, are such joys," Aro commented.

I used this moment to make my presence be known. I removed my tiara gently and placed the hooded cape around my shoulders. I pulled the hood down to cover my face.

"Hey I'm not that bad!" I spoke up.

"Mommy," little Nessie ran towards me at vampire speed.

"Hello my darling." Aro's voice always carried a tone of love when he spoke to me or my offspring.

"You called me father?"

"Yes my dear Izzy. Would you mind taking the Cullens to their rooms?" _Like I had a choice?_

"Izzy," _He_ whispered. I avoided looking at him as I entered the room, but now he caught my attention.

I have no control over my sponge powers so I automatically heard his thoughts.

_Izzy, Isabella, Bella, no it couldn't be. She died over 100 years ago._

"Yes, that is my name," I stated in my angelic voice. I tried to hide my hatred of what he did to me, but it was hard.

_Ugh, I wonder what's so special about her. -Rosalie_

I was so angry at all of them that a growl escaped inadvertently.

I found my voice again as I surrendered leading them out of the room


	9. the tour and using edwards power

Bella POV

As I led them down the corridors of the castle I could hear Carlisle talking to them like they were on a tour.

"Ahh yes the famous blood jail where they keep humans for supper"

I know he used to live here but that was what 600 years ago, a lot of things have changed the Cullen's seemed interested in Carlisle tour and proud of his knowledge which is exactly why I had to correct him. I wouldn't of usually do it and let them realise when they go on a official tour with hedi, but this is the Cullen's we're talking about and this is my revenge, so revenge plan one humiliate Cullen's especially papa Carlisle.

I stopped and turned to face the Cullen's with a deathly glare.

"Actually I think you'll find that is the training room we don't have a personal blood bank unlike some people."

"Oh yes I hear you made the Volturi vegetarian"

"Yes, yes I did. I was here three days and almost all of them were vegetarian I also here you tried for what 150 years and failed." I don't normally boast about this fact but I just couldn't help myself. "And I would appreciate if you realised you were a doctor not a tour guide and wait until hedi gives you an official tour"

Carlisle hung his head in shame "I'm sorry princess."

I hated being mean to Carlisle as he was like a second father to me but although it was Edwards fault they left me it was technically Carlisle's to for agreeing with the move so he had to have his far share of punishment as well.

I continued leading them down the endless corridor until we came to a fork "right down the left fork is where you'll find places for pleasure such as the dinning room/kitchen if you get thirsty help yourself nobody hunts here, there's also the gym, pool, cinema, and games room," Emmet grinned like a three year old at Christmas when he heard this. "And down the right side is the bedrooms follow me and I'll tell you whose are whose."

I really wanted to get away from their presence so I just walked them to their doors instead of helping them settle in like father would of wanted me to I gave them their rooms in order of favouritism as the father the rooms were down the corridor the worst they were. "So this is Carlisle and esme, that's Alice and jaspers, next is Rosalie and Emmet's then we have the other ones."

"My name is Edward"

"Oh I know what it is I just chose not to say it"

_Does she have some sort of problem with my brother she's really annoying me-rosalie_

_Bella careful if you keep on like this your cover will be blown-Alice_

So I was right Alice did know who I really was. I would have to talk to her later to make sure she wouldn't tell anyone. Instead of making sure she wouldn't tell them right now I turned and answered Rosalie's question.

"Yes Rosalie I do have a problem with your 'brother' and before you ask that's my problem not yours plus you annoy me as well!"

"Wait you heard me"

"Sorry were you to busy checking your ugly mutt of a face in a mirror when aro was explaining my powers I'm a sponge I take others powers I just used that ones powers"

"It's Edward" great I was really annoying him, I my as well keep this up then

"I know"

"Well say it then"

"What if I don't want to?"

" Izzy!" it was Jane " you're needed in the ball room nessie fell over and keeps crying for her mommy, say goodbye to your best friends."

"Ha yeah ok sure there my best friends."

"Now that was offensive I'm sure aro wouldn't like you talking about us like that."

"Soz Carlisle I didn't mean to offend you well maybe everyone except Alice and esme I actually do like them."

Carlisle seemed pleased I liked his mate and favourite daughter, so he didn't really seem to mind that I'd just dissed him and everyone except two members of his coven.

"Well you heard the witch I got to go try not to miss me" just because I couldn't help it I used my new gift to see what they thought of me.

"_Ugh what is it with her sarcasm I would so make a better mom to that little girl then she would she didn't seem bothered that she'd fallen over!"-Rosalie_

"_The poor girl I'm she's been through a lot I can tell"- esme_

"_I'll have to ask about all her powers next time we see her"- Carlisle_

"_I wonder if she'd beat me in a wrestling match"- Emmet_

"_She defiantly reminds me of someone"- Edward_

"_Alice seems so jealous that Jane's her best friend"- jasper_

"_I really need to speak to you Bella please to by my room later, jasper knows too"- Alice_

I'll admit I almost did turn back and go give one of Emmet's famous bear hugs to Alice, I didn't know how much she had hurt when they left me, I thought it was only me affected. But no I walked away Alice would have to wait I had a crying three year old to sort out.


	10. entering alice

**A/N:**so sorry guys it's been almost a month since i last updated but i have a perfectly resonable excuse i've just gone back to school after the six weeks holiday and it's been hectic with homework and my sister was using the computer for her exams i will try updating every saturday from now on.

**i do not own twilight**

* * *

BPOV

"Nessie, nessie, nessie do you feel better now darling?" it turned out she didn't just fall over but cracked her head as well, she may be half vampire but she's not as durable. Meaning we were forced to go to the doctor in other words Carlisle, we just couldn't risk going to a human doctor I mean what if they realised nessie wasn't full human that would lead to all kinds of tests and worse exposure!

"There we go little 'un you're all better now"

"Thank you gra Carlisle"

"Ahh of course I couldn't let a little angel like you be hurting now" "anyways were practically family you're granddads like a brother to me" oh Carlisle if only you knew just how related you were.

"Come on nessie say bye I want you to meet an old friend of mine."

"Byessss"

we walked back in the direction I came in, in other words back towards alices room I now it's mean but I thought she wouldn't' shout at me as much if I took Renesmee with me I know I admit it I'm scared of Mary Alice Cullen.

Knock

Knock

"Bella you better get your butt in here right this minute I have 300years of makeovers too catch up on"

I blanked out I know that might not sound bad to you but if you had to sit through alices makeovers you'd see it was the worst punishment and times that by 300 at least I have my little angel she's cute and adorable and I'm not just saying she is because I'm her mother but her cuteness might just save my life or save me from alices makeovers.

I opened the wooden door and as soon as I stepped through I was attacked latterly by the tiny pixie babbling 100mph I broke down sobbing I can't believe how much I'd missed her.

"Bella it's you isn't it your Bella my best friend" "how could you leave us" "is nessie actually Edwards" "why are you a vampire" "why are you a member of the Volturi"….

The questions were endless. We walked over to the bed I sat down and pulled nessie onto my lap she was my bodyguard of sorts. Alice had finally calmed down and I began.

"Did Edward ever tell you how he broke up with me?"

"What, no he said it was you, he said you hated that he was immortal and it was creepy"

"Ha 109 years practising of lying and that's the best he could do"

"You mean it's not true that's why none of us tried to contact you after we left we were so mad at you angry even"

"Right well I'll tell you my side of the story then"

I took another breath.

"Bella, we're leaving."

"Why now? Another year-"

"When you say we-,"

"I mean my family and myself."

"You can't Bella, where we're going...It's not the right place for you."

"Where you are is the right place for me."

"I'm no good for you." I added.

"Don't be ridiculous, you're the best part of my life."

"My world is not right for you,"

"What happened with Jasper- that's nothing, Edward Nothing?"

"You're right; it's exactly what is to be expected." I responded.

"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay-."

"As long as it was good for you."

"This isn't about my soul is it?"

"I don't want you to come with me."

"You...don't...want me?"

"No."

"What I can't believe he was so heartless" the anger in alices voice was clear as sound" and what about this little one on your lap, I mean we heard a bit about her from aro but what's her story."

"Oh well Alice I'd like to introduce you to your niece Renesmee carlie Cullen

"Cullen what I thought after everything he did you wouldn't..."

"Yeah I know but I had to name her something to prove that you were all real so Renesmee came from esme and Renee and carlie was Carlisle and Charlie and of course if there esme and Carlisle there's all of you.

And there's her history I found out about two months after you left I was at the Volturi by then Jane and alec had found me and brought me too aro and he sensed something was wrong it turned out I was expecting nessie it nearly killed me I had to drink blood to keep us both alive, she was born within the month"

"I'm sozzy momma I wove you eally" Aww I just love that this angel is mine.

"Baby baby I have told you hundreds of times it wasn't your fault and you were worth it" I had almost forgotten Alice was there until she spoke

"Thank you Bella I know how much that must of hurt you"

"Yeah well it was worth it; anyways we must go say by to Auntie Alice nessie"

"Wove you auntie Alice byessss"

We were almost down the end of the corridor when Alice called

"Wait Bella what are you going to do about Edward"

"Don't worry about it"

"Momma has an awesome plan" nessie added yeah she loved this getting revenge thing

"Well what about your coronation party can I help"

"Umm well you do tend to go over the top but…"

"Yes yes yes yes yes I need to go shopping I have a tiara pink dress oh a traditional Italian dress would be nice in pink defiantly pink"

"Who Alice, see you're going overboard now and I haven't even said yes how about you just meet us later we'll be in Jane's room getting ready

"I supposed that'll do at least I'll make sure your presentable."

"awesome and that plan it involves me acting a little bit slutty so how do you fancy some niece-auntie bonding time later"

"Sure see you later"

* * *

next up is getting ready and the party i say about three more chapters.

rememeber reviews equal more updates please tell me what you think


	11. parties and shocks

**i do not own twilight(except in my dreams)**

* * *

BPOV

"Come on nessie auntie Alice is waiting for you"

"I come I come don't go without me's"

My coronation party started at 8pm and it was now 3pm and according to Alice even 5 hours is way to short notice but then again a week is much too short notice. I was so glad to be talking to Alice again it's like at least one part of me has returned the other part I still hate.

"Ready momma"

"Okay sweetie you sure you have everything toys, clothes, books"

"Yes yes and Auntie Alice said she has clothes, pretty pink clothes"

Curse Alice my little baby girl was going to turn into a spoiled brat in no time and I do not want nessie turning into a miniature Lauren Mallory imagine that no don't imagine that I don't want to fry you're brain.

After dropping nessie of with Alice and jasper and they both insisted they didn't mind missing the party though they insisted I got someone to video record it I went to go get ready with Jane. I managed to make sure Alice stayed with nessie so I escaped the evil pixies clutches and her fashion sense.

"Bella"

"Jane"

"Bella"

"Jane"

"Okay this is getting boring now"

"Yeah I agree where do we start" I said looking at all the clothes spread over the room. Literally there were clothes on the bed on the chair hanging of the curtain rail you name it and there was a piece of clothing on it.

"Well the dresses are over there the accessories are on the dresser the fascinators' are on the windowsill and the shoes are in the bath"

"What Jane you do not repeat not put shoes in the bath and I am not wearing high healed ones"

"Fine I surrender but I thought you wanted to look like that girl in the picture you gave me"

"Well I suppose to make the plan work"

"Yes I win I win"

"Jeez Jane you sound like a blooming three year old nessie is more mature then you are"

"Ouch that hurt not!"

**4 hours later**

"Wow Jane I look I look well I look like Lauren"

"What did I say seesh Bella a little faith next time would be nice"

I was wearing a red corset with a little black tutu skirt fishnet tights and back high healed boots that went up to my thigh. Edward has got to be a fool if he recognises me like this.

Jane was wearing the same as me but in purple this actually isn't that unusual for Jane she tries anything to win a chance of going out with demitri. Speaking of demitri he is the mastermind in this plan he better of gotten the rest of the plan sorted. Operation humiliate Cullen here we go.

You could hear the party from six corridors away everyone was excited to find out who the princess was. Upon entering the crowd silenced seriously I don't think I've seen anyone so silent in this castle the whole 200 years I've been here.

"and please welcome my beautiful daughter Izzy"

father chose to end the silence hence why it took him so long to turn vegetarian he loved listening to humans as they felt there life slipping away.

_Wow she's gorgeous- guest_

_I'd love to have her looks-guest_

_Ugh her again I mean why so special what did she do-Rosalie_

_Why haven't we heard from her before-guest_

_There's just this feeling that I know her from somewhere- Edward_

Ahh Edward, Rosalie of course all the Cullen's are here I suppose they didn't want to miss it especially my grand finally not that they now yet. i wonder what excuse Alice and jasper have given for not being here hum I wonder.

I walked no walced onto the dance floor and my plan was in action,

Pole dancing

Stripping

Kissing demitri

More Pole dancing

Kissing Alec

Kissing Marcus

More stripping

Kissing Jane!

You name it I did it. It was nearing the end of the night and lets say for vampires they didn't move a lot they just stood there mouths gapping, shocked I mean I was the princess aro's daughter they were supposed to look up to me.

"My dear daughter could you come up here a moment please"

"Oh yes father is it time" I spoke in a sickly sweet voice, the type Jessica would use when speaking to Edward.

"Yes sweet girl it is"

_Sweet girl did he just not see what she is like-esme_

_Bah is that the best she could do you could she was faking-Rosalie_

_No it's not but it's so no she wouldn't do that-Carlisle_

_HOT!-Emmet_

_Wow she's just like Lauren Mallory at least she hates me –Edward_

"my dear guests it's so nice of you to turn up I hope you liked my little dance now I know that this is my party and customly you would be giving me gifts and surprising me but I would like to give a little personal something to a very special coven who now just how to destroy someone's heart. The Cullen's."

A spotlight turned on and focused on them, everybody turned to look how embarrassing 500 pairs of vampire eyes focusing on them. Carlisle looked fuming, Edward was puzzled as was esme and Emmet and Rosalie looked embarrassed.

And with that I took of the Volturi cape I was given by Jane before I walked in.

Gasps were heard everywhere.

* * *

**so what do you think please review shall i do an edwards POV**


	12. do i like her do i not

**ok so**** this is not the next chpter it's just edwards POV of the last chapter as i had a review telling me to and i've gotta keep my readers happy. hence the reason this has been updated 2 days in a row!**

**i do not own twilight**

* * *

EPOV

God that Izzy is really getting on my nerves we were so proud of Carlisle when he was talking about the Volturi castle I don't think I've heard him talk about something so passionately except medicine in all the 309 years I've been with him, and she had to go ruin it by shouting at him I felt like punching her and I would never punch a girl, but when I thought about it there was just this thing in the back of my mind that could never hurt this vampire, she has had a tough life I can tell there's this pull between us but the only person that has happened to before is my true love Bella. And there's the fact that she purposely chose not my name, I told her countless of times what my name is so it's not like she doesn't know. It really bothers me how she doesn't say it I can just imagine how it would sound.

I know she is not all bad you should see the look that passes over her face whenever someone mentions Renesmee she really cares about that kid I mean how can you not she's adorable and kind of familiar. Izzy and Renesmee they both remind me of someone I just can't think who.

"Edward snap out of it"

"Uh w what" it wasn't until then I realised Alice had entered my room

"God I didn't know that vampires could daydream"

"I wasn't daydreaming I was just simply lost in my thoughts"

"So daydreaming then"

"How can someone so small be so annoying?"

"Not an answer ha-ha I win"

"Seriously Alice what is it you want"

"I came to with the suit your to wear tonight"

"What's to night?"

"Bell izzy's party" what did she mean?

"What were you going to say?"

"Nothing, nothing ignore me I said absoluty nothing" does she think I'm a idiot or something she totally meant something else.

"Why can't we do this later?"

"Because Edward there's four hours until the party and besides me and jaz won't be going to the party we're looking after Renesmee" and with that she disappeared as fast as she came.

I can't believe that bitch making my sister look after her kid I mean come on and where's the father in all this. After going to Alice and having my appearance approved I went and met up with the rest of my family.

_Great a bitchs party my favourite-Rosalie_

_I wish Rosie posie would calm down actually that will work to my advantage later-Emmet_

_It's been so long since I've been to a party- esme_

_I jut have this feeling that tonight won't go well I mean it's the Volturi after all- Carlisle_

Great so I'm not alone only esme wants to go to this party. I can just imagine how many people there will be and how many thoughts will be going through my head just the thought makes me shudder. I was right even when we were outside the door to the ballroom the thought's rushed through my head.

_A princess bout time we had a female ruler I heard she's already make the Volturi vegetarian- guest_

_I hope I get to dance with her-guest_

_She better be gorgeous literally run to your room gorgeous if not I'll be disappointed- guest_

The thoughts just kept coming.

I was getting suspicious it was nearly 2 hours into the party and the princess hadn't shown I mean what's the point of having a party if your not going to turn up and it's not like she's ill vampires can't get ill. It was just as I was thinking this when the doors crashed open and she came walcing. I gulped. She looked hot. She was wearing a red corset with a little black tutu skirt fishnet tights and back high healed boots that went up to her thigh. Ahh no the only person that I will have feelings for is Bella. My Bella. I know I chose to leave her and will live with the consequences but she was and will be my only mate. it seems I wasn't the only man in the room with these feelings either

_Wow she's gorgeous- guest_

_I'd love to have her looks-guest_

_Why haven't we heard from her before-guest_

Aro introduced her and she didn't even acknowledge him it wouldn't hurt to have manners now and then. First insulting my family then ignoring her own father. I hope she wasn't bringing nessie up like that. Ugh what's up with me first I like her then I hate her. Like hate like hate no I hate her!

Walking no walcing onto the dance floor her attitude completely changed.

Pole dancing

Stripping

Kissing demitri

More Pole dancing

Kissing Alec

Kissing Marcus

More stripping

Kissing Jane

I admit this was hot. no I hate her! I will like and love only Bella. I must write that 100 times over when I get back to my room.

It was nearing the end of the night and aro spoke to the crowd that had gathered

"My dear daughter could you come up here a moment please"

"Oh yes father is it time" she was speaking in a Jessica Stanley voice sickly sweet the type that would make you Barf.

_Sweet girl did he just not see what she is like-esme_

_Bah is that the best she could do you could she was faking-Rosalie_

_No it's not but it's so no she wouldn't do that-Carlisle_

_HOT!-Emmet _

Oh Emmet I will keep your secret but I wonder what Rosalie thinks. She was just like Lauren Mallory at least I know she hates me. She began a little speech of her own.

"my dear guests it's so nice of you to turn up I hope you liked my little dance now I know that this is my party and customly you would be giving me gifts and surprising me but I would like to give a little personal something to a very special coven who now just how to destroy someone's heart. The Cullen's." wait what A spotlight turned on and focused on us, everybody turned to look. How embarrassing 500 pairs of vampire eyes focusing on us. Carlisle was fuming, Emmet and Rosalie looked embarrassed and as for me and esme well we were down right puzzled. Nothing added up why was she so mean to us we have never met before well that's what I thought.

And with that she took of the Volturi cape she was wearing. Gasps were heard everywhere. I took one look I couldn't believe my eyes. It was my Bella. My pure as an angel Bella.

And I fainted.

* * *

**well what do you think i didn't go over it so does it make sense **

**please review**


	13. mates are forever

**disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

* * *

_I took one look I couldn't believe my eyes. It was my Bella. My pure as an angel Bella._

_And I fainted_

EPOV

"Edward Edward "

"Oh god"

"Is he all right"

"Carlisle"

"Well that went better then I thought"

"Shut up you bitch"

"Girls will you shut it"

There was voices buzzing all around me I was used to voices inside my head but not like this they were screaming I could hardly process what I'd just heard. My Bella was here. The hot princess was my Bella. The slut was my Bella. And I woke up.

I was back in my room.

"Edward" Alice was the first one to greet me even though she hadn't been there she must have seen it or just knew for all I knew she knew it was Bella, I should confront her.

"You knew didn't you" cue the sheepish look

"It was hard not to miss you really are slow"

"Alice your brothers just had the shock of he's life be nice"

"Thanks mom"

"You're welcome son"

"I want to see her"

"What" it was Rosalie that interrupted "I can't believe you she is such a bitch"

"She's still my mate"

"Mate you left her, she's a bitch plus nobody likes her and she's kept you from your kid"

"Rosalie a mate's bond can never be broken" trust Carlisle

"Shut up" everyone shouted at him we never have much drama at home come to think of it we only have drama when Bella's around. Then it occurred to me my kid.

"What kid" I questioned Rosalie but it was Emmet that answered

"Duh Edward little Renesmee is yours isn't that obvious." Nessie cute innocent nessie she was mine. Mine and bellas. A product of our love.

"Where is she" I tried to ask but it came out as a murmur luckily vampires have very sensitive hearing.

"God if you want to see the bitch that much she's in her room" finally an answer even if it did come from the she devil herself. Just as I was walking out the room to find my lost love jasper called me.

"Hey bro just thought you should now when Bella came by earlier all I could sense was revenge so if you want to see your daughter that much you might want to visit her first incase Bella takes her away." Jasper may be the newest to the family but besides Alice he understands me the best, so I decided to listen to his idea.

It took me nearly two hours to reach Renesmee's room and I only got there by listening through the Volturi guards thoughts I may hate using my power but it sure does come in handy sometimes. Nessie's room was in one of the towers and the whole tower was clearly dedicated to her painted bright pink with all her achievements going up around the spiral staircase leading to the room which including ballet awards, gymnastics awards, guides badges all the things I'd missed. The door itself was no more then three meters high and shaped like a castle. Before I could lose my courage and reached up and rang the doorbell. Yes you heard correctly a doorbell on a bedroom door. My girl was clearly spoiled. My girl I think I liked the sound of that.

"Come in" a tinkling high pitched voice rang out I would say like bells but that wouldn't seem right only Bella's voice sounded like bells, then again she was Bella's child.

Feeling nervous I opened the door and stepped in side, my first thought was Alice. This girl was exactly like Alice there was nothing about Bella to her. Then I looked at her she was sat at a baby pink grand piano in the corner of the room. How could I have missed it? Alice was right I am slow. She looked like a three year old but clearly from all the certificates from around the room had the intelligence of a 21 year old. Her bronze ringlets hung almost to her wait and those brown eyes they were so much deeper then brown eyes most commonly are, but that wasn't it they had speckles of green in them. My eye colour well my human eye colour. She even had Bella's blush. Her personality wasn't Bella but her looks sure were even with a hint of me. I was proud and by the looks she was giving me I realized I hadn't even spoke to her yet.

"Hello mizzter do yous needs help" so adorable she had a little bit of a lisp just like I had in my human years.

"Oh" I snapped out of my daydream I'd entered and looked over her shoulder. What I saw shocked me to say the least. There on top of the piano she was sat at was my song Bella's lullaby.

"Um yeah my names Edward, Edward Cullen" shit why did I just sound so formal this is my daughter even if she doesn't know it "where did you get this song" yep that's me straight to interrogating the poor child.

"Momma said don't talk to strangers" guess I can't critise Bella's single parenting techqunies can I.

"I've told you my name and you haven't kicked me out you're room yet I consider that friends" Renesmee pinched the bridge of her nose something else I do and sighed

" I guess then, this was my momma's she said a great kind man made it for her and if he loved her he would come back and play it for her"

Come back after all I had done to her she wanted me to come back and play to her

"I'm sure he does love her and I'm sure he'll come back"

"How do yous know?"

"do you know who I am" her little head shook sending her hair flying in her eyes reaching over I swept it away and pondered whether to tell her.

"I'm your dad"

"I know" wait what

"You just said you didn't

" I just wanteds you to admits it, momma has pictures of you everywhere" that shocked me after all I have heard from jasper about revenge and 'izzy's' behavior I assumed she hated me and never wanted to see me again I know I wouldn't if I was her.

"Please daddy helps me" hearing her call me daddy it gave me pleasure and some what hope

"What do you need help with?"

"I want a mommy and a daddy, I want you to be together for evers so wes will be a familys"

That's when I made a promise to my new found daughter that I would never break or give up on until it was met.

"We will be together, I'll make sure of it."

* * *

**A/N:so you all know reviews equall updates except school holiday whoo so i'm going on holiday next week meaning no updates but if you're nice and review i might squeeze one in tomorrow or sunday**


	14. flashbacks and confused feelings

**ok so finally the next chapters up i hope i still have followers and havn't bored you to death of waiting:)**

* * *

BPOV

I was having the night of my life for several reasons. First I was now a princess I may not of been girly in my human life but that doesn't mean I didn't want to be a princess I mean isn't that every girl's dream. Second I had finally after hundreds of years, well it seemed like that, gotten my revenge on the Cullen's. Of course I could have done better but that was the best place at the time to humiliate them and I just couldn't wait any longer, plus it made my coronation party nobody not even vampires would forget soon.

So now after I had cleared up from my little act I have decided to go visit my little angel I just hope Edward hasn't figures it out that she's his yet. I mean I know I want her to have a father and being a single vampire mother is no bother but she deserves a father figure, I know Felix fancies me and he would be an excellent father for little nessie but his like my brother it would just be wrong on so many levels.

Walking up to my angels' tower I just thought what Edward had missed out on. So what it was my fault I should of told him but he hurt me he left me with no contact details no nothing just Jacob. The stinky mutt. Of course I hated him but there was just little nagging feeling at the back of my head that was a little forgiving. NO! He left you he abandoned you in a forest pregnant with a hybrid. Maybe someday I might forgive him but that day it so far of in the future I don't even dream of it. I would never dream of it because I hate him. I told Jane this and she said one thing _'you're living in denial'_ but I'm not I will personally spontaneously combust if I were to say to him that I forgave him. So it will have to be good. You know for me to forgive him I mean would you. Thinking of what Edward had missed I remembered her rapid childhood. She is still a child but not she is an adult in a child's body and with that tiny lisp she's adorable.

_Flashbacks_

_Nessie first steps_

_I was helping Jane sort out her summer wardrobe nessie was sitting on Jane's bed. I nearly jumped a mile when I felt a tiny tap the back of my leg. It was nessie. Her first steps across the whole room. Jane was too busy laughing her ase off that I a vampire had gotten scared my own daughter to congratulate her and I was too busy screaming that poor nessie thought she had done something wrong and started crying._

_Nessie's first ballet class_

"_But momma why" _

"_Because baby you're gracefulness would be a waste plus you're make new friends"_

"_I have friends"_

"_Fine human friends"_

"_Humans are stinky they smell like sugar!"_

_Her real problem was she was nervous but she had nothing to worry about she aced ballet._

_Nessie's first gym class_

"_But why"_

"_You like gymnastics"_

"_No I don't"_

"_But you asked for classes"_

"_I'm clumsy"_

"_No I think that's me"_

"_My momma the only clumsy vampire in existence"_

_Her problem was she was right she was clumsy three broken bones in one class. That didn't last long._

Reaching the top step I was grinning ear to ear remembering them days. When my little angel still needed me. When she was my baby. But that didn't last long I had the shock off my life when I opened the door and there he was. The person I hated most. My lost love. The one who abandoned me. Edward. Sitting at nessie little piano playing my lullaby. He had figured it out. What an idiot I was too think he wouldn't I mean he was the only vampire I was dating.

"Shit"

"Umm momma sweared"

He swivelled around and opened his mouth to speak but I interrupted him "get out"

"No Bella listen"

"It's Isabella to you now GET OUT!"

"Momma his daddy you love him yous say you do me too I loves him" Edward cracked a smile.

"I don't care nessie he's going"

"No momma"

"Hey baby girl listen to your momma ok I'll be back"

"K loves you"

I can't believe him the nerve entering my baby girl's room. Playing the piano. I know he was her father but come on surely we're supposed to talk about this before he barges into her life. He was nearly out the door when her suddenly swivelled around on his heel and knelt down.

"Bella marry me?"

And I slapped him.


	15. turning around and bullet proof

**i do not own twilight ( well i might you don't know that) i don't!**

**sorry guys but this is a really short chapter but hey at least it's something i'm thinking maybe two more chapters and because this one is so short the next one might be up tomorrow**

* * *

BPOV

I can't believe he had the nerve. I mean the cheek of it, I haven't seen him in over 200 years and he thinks he can just come waltzing back in here like he rules the place talking to my daughter and proposing to me after all he did. But then there was a part of me that was tempted to say yes. I could imagine it now

_Walking down the aisle. After what would seem like years, but would be only minutes, aro taking my hand and placing it in Edward's. Edward smiling his special crooked smile at me. After we would say our vows, the Minster would say, "Now you may kiss the bride." Edward would lean in and put his lips on mine. and the fireworks would start._

No Bella, but then again hadn't this always been my dream, from the moment I met him in biology being Mrs Bella Cullen. Renesmee and I finally belonging somewhere, having a family to take care of us. I've never really belonged somewhere; Renée was too childlike to be a mother, Charlie was a bit awkward and aro sometimes I think he just uses me for my powers but he is more parent like then Charlie and Renée ever were and then there's the Cullen's when I'm with them especially Edward I'm home and safe. This was what made me turn around.

Pausing outside Nessie bedroom door I listened to the arguing taking place.

"Daddy me ask you to help you make it worse."

"I'm sorry baby I am."

"No me wanteds us together forever momma never forgive yous."

I could here the hurt in his voice when he was pledging his apologies to our daughter you could sense he was worried about both of us hating him. So I decided to make it better,

"YES!" this got he's attention. Nessie froze. Edwards's expression was first one of confusion and then one of joy.

"Do you mean what I think you mean?"

"Yes I'll marry you. I love you it was my mistake keeping nessie away from you"

"No it was my mistake lying to you in the first place and cutting off contact. I mean you're a danger magnet what if you ran into a bear…or got hit by a car…or fall down stairs…or got sick…or a disease…fires, earthquakes, tornados it would have been my fault."

"I'm immortal just shut up and kiss me."

"As much as I would love too my love there are innocent eyes standing right there" up until then I had forgotten nessie was standing there looking at us with curious eyes we were in our own little bubble. Come too think of it we were the ones standing in her room.

" this mean momma and dada get married and love each other and no argue" it was Edward who answered her " I can promise the loving each other but I can't promise no arguments you're mothers very stubbon!"

"HEY!"

"I know"

"Not fair its emments job to take the Mickey out of me not yours"

"Speaking of my very annoying family how are we going to tell them about this"

"OUR family and more like how do we tell aro" in that moment when I mentioned aro I could of swore if Edwards heart still beated he would've had a heart attack.

"don't include Alice in the family part she's a totally different matter she's probably attack us then have the nerve to ask us too plan the whole thing. The dress. The reception. Even the guest list she'll never live it down if we don't let her plan the wedding.

"Well we better tell everyone right away then hadn't we" and of course our own little comedian had to join in.

"Daddy it's a good job you're bullet proof."

* * *

**please review remember it's your reviews that make me want to carry on with this story you know where the review button is if not well...don't leave this page until you've found it. i also appreciate your feelings of where the story should go in your reviews they really help me.**


	16. permission

**ok guys i just wanted to tell you that some chapters have been changed not majorly but just so they flow better and this is all thanks to my new beta great2read so tell me what you think and review.**

* * *

EPOV

"No! Absolutely not! After what you did to her, you really think I would accept?" Ouch that was harsh, but what did I expect. I hurt my angel.

We were currently telling everyone about our unexpected reunion and decided to go with Aro first.

"It's a wonder I let you in my castle." He was thinking of the images Jane had given him from the time I had left her in the woods. There was only one way to sum it up. Bad.

"Listen Aro, I know what I did was bad."

"Bad doesn't even sum it up. It took 299 years for her to get over it. In fact I don't think she even is."

"Dad, please don't talk about me like I'm not even in the room."

"Izzy sweetheart, you know who he is and what he is capable of. He could hurt you."

"I'm a vampire Dad. You know I'm indestructible."

"You might be, but your feelings aren't. 299 YEARS!"

"Yeah well, I'm willing to give him another chance."

"You're out of your mind; you do what you like, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Aro I know I made a huge mistake," _massive_ "but I have learnt and all I want now is to give Bella and Nessie a happy life."

"That's what you said before."

"I've forgiven him; Dad can't you, too?"

"If my daughter is willing to give you another chance, I will allow it. But, anything happens and I won't forgive you. You better understand I am the king of this world, and it's not just traitors who I assassinate. It's people who hurt my baby girl, too. Understand?"

"Yes s-sir, I understand." _Shit!_ I was scared. I've never been spoken to like that. Not even when I took one of Carlise's medical books and dropped all the notes out of it. And that was bad.

Walking out of the throne room I turned to my love. "Well love, that went well."

"Yeah don't get your hopes up. We still have to brave Alice's wrath."

"Why?" _Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear._

"EDWARD, BELLA, THIS HAD BETTER NOT BE TRUE!"

Alice maybe only 4 foot, but she scared the hell out of me.

"You two are getting back together?"

"What's wrong with that? I love her and she loves me." _Well I think she loves me._

"Of course I love you," Bella replied giving me a sweet peck on the lips. She read my mind. I forgot her power allowed her to copy mine.

"Well dear brother, I also saw you two running off to elope." I was shocked. I hadn't chosen anything. It must've been Bella. Sure she had never been one for attention, but I would have thought she'd want a proper wedding.

I turned to Bella. "Love, if that's what you want, we can do that."

"No, no, NO! I will plan it. I've been waiting for this for years. You are taking all the fun out of it."

"But."

"NO!"

"Edward honey, I think we should let Alice do this."

"But love, it's your day you get to choose."

"And I am choosing. I can't think of anyone better then my darling sister planning our wedding."

An enormous grin grew on Alice's face. "Aah Bella, you're too sweet and now if you'll excuse me, I have a wedding to plan." I saw all the things running through her head. Shoes, dresses, invitations, cakes, venues, she was planning on going all out.

"You're making it too extravagant," I said.

"I'm not," Alice denied.

"You are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Shut it guys!" Bella interrupted. "Now I don't know about you, but I think we need to tell the rest of the family."

Alice's face went blank for a moment. "Oh, they already know," she explained.

"How?"

"Isn't it obvious? She told everyone about her vision," I answered.

"No there wasn't enough time. Something fishy is going on here."

Once we got around the corner, the rest of my family stood collectively. They were all beaming and looked pleased when they saw my arm around Bella. Well except Rosalie, but that could be expected.

"How do you all know?" I asked.

Then peering from behind Emmet looking so small in comparison was little Nessie.

"Hi Daddy."

* * *

**if you don't review i'll make aro assessinate edward :)**


	17. so its the end

sorry it's late but i feel really mean i've had this chapter written on my computer for weeks now and havn't gotten round to upload it. even though it's late this is NOT the completed chapter it still needs to be checked by my BETA.

* * *

BPOV

Three months had passed since we had told everyone about me and Edward getting married. Excuse me I mean since nessie told everyone but what could we expect she had the body age of three and acted like it she was a little blabber mouth excited her parents were finally getting back together after 100 years. I was finally beginning to see what Edward meant when he asked if I was sure if I wanted Alice to plan this whole thing she had gone overboard and also insisted we have the wedding as soon as possible as we had already spent so much time apart it wasn't doing any of us good whatever that means.

So hear I am sitting on this stool waiting to be pampered. Such joys what I've always wanted. Not. Alice had somehow convinced Rosalie to help get me ready as well which I wasn't too sure about I still didn't trust her how am I supposed to know she isn't going to make me look like a clown so Edward runs away and never looks back.

"Stop worrying" I had been so engrossed with my fears I didn't even realise Alice had snuck up behind me.

"What" how did she know I was worrying not that I am or anything

"You're worrying I can tell and don't tell me it's because I'm a physic because it's not it's written clearly all over your face"

"How am I not supposed to worry I'm getting married in less than six hours and I know nothing!"

"If I remember correctly and I do because vampires remember everything it was you who decided you wanted me to plan this whole thing and when I plan something I don't let anyone know not even the bride."

"Well it's not fair"

"You should have thought of that before you gave Alice permission." Oh great cruella's hear and by that I mean Rosalie. I know rose isn't bad and all because she's Edwards's sister but when I'm near her I also feel uneasy. Now I know what you're thinking 'but you're friends with Jane the witch' or 'but you live with the Volturi' I don't care it doesn't stop that feeling. Mostly my fears of Rosalie are to do with her liking nessie a bit too much for my likening I know how she's always wanted a kid so I just think she's just going to take her away but then again Edward won't let that happen and I sure as hell won't.

"I'll do her hair" it was this remark made by Rosalie that brought me out my trance and I couldn't help but think is this where the clown makeover starts.

"Bella listen I know you hate me and I'm not particularly fond of you either but you're going to officially be my sister in less then six hours I my as well start making an effort. Wow. Rosalie willing to make an effort and I'm getting married this is my lucky day.

"Ok ladies time for the dress" I hadn't even noticed Alice had disappeared when rose was talking but I defiantly didn't miss her coming back she sure knows how to make an entrance. Irritating little pixie.

6 hours later

Oh god what am I thinking I can't do this. It's a mistake a hundred years apart and only three months back together what if his changed. I can't do this.

"Princess. Baby darling. Bella. Listen to me I am you're father I know you can do this." Aro was standing by my side waiting to lead me down the aisle I must of let my guard down if he heard my thoughts it usually happens when I'm absorbing new powers or my many worrying fits I'm defiantly not absorbing powers so this must be the day of worrying. We should make it a national holiday. Wait it will have a celebration. My anniversary to my husband. Edward. So soon he will be my husband I can do this.

The way Alice had planned the whole thing was amazing incorporating both the Cullen's and the Volturi. Bad and good. My family's side was black and gothic looking more the guests looked more like they belonged at a funeral. The guard hadn't even taken off their capes. Whereas the Cullen's were wearing neutral colours beiges, creams and whites. Pure. Even the Cullen's cousins from Denali were there along with faces I didn't recognise. It was magical. And then I saw him and all my fears were replaced by joy and I couldn't get there fast enough. It was only aro stopping me and the thought of nessie walking in front of me as my bridesmaid being trampled on from sprinting down the aisle. But nessie wasn't stopped she saw her daddy and forgot the human speed we were walking to the music and ran straight into Edwards arms. I wish I could do that. Edward kissed her gave her a hug and gave her too Emmet who was standing next to him as his best man. Then it was my turn the minister couldn't get the words out fast enough. Edward couldn't get the ring on quicker enough and our first kiss as husband and wife didn't last long enough. I was Mrs Bella Marie Cullen at long last.

* * *

so thats us finished what do you guys think please leave a review oh and do you want an epilouge let me know and tell me what you want it to include.


	18. epilouge

**you asked for an epilouge so you got one sorry it took so long i have no excuses **

**for the last time i will wrie my disclaimer for this story:**

**i do not own twilight the i said it though i wish i do. Actually in my dreams i do. don't kill me i know you own it in your dreams too.**

* * *

BPOV

I couldn't help but think, i Love life, everyday as I stepped out of my bed which was just a prop as we all know unless you were dumb but did serve as other purposes. My Edward was back. My family was back and we were all living back where it all started. Forks. Of course it had changed a lot since 2006 when I first arrived here. The school here was still as dull and boring as ever. Everyone we knew had perished over three century's ago but there ancestors were still here. Nobody ever leaves this town and nobody ever comes except us. We didn't consider ourselves new here more we only moved back. Sure I found it hard when we first returned two years ago we drove past Charlie's house. Yes the old thing was still there. The only thing missing were the police cruiser and my truck and I would have believed I had gone back in time. My poor biological dad It was only when I returned I realised he had gone down the reservation and found out everything. And I mean everything Vampires and werewolves alike including the laws and then had a heart attack when it was too much for him too proceed.

"Bella get your ass in here now and sort your daughter out." I chuckled softly to myself being brought out of my flashback; I walked slowly knowing what I was going to embrace It must be renesmee's feeding time again. It had been one year since we married in volterra and life was great. Great not perfect me and Edward had our fights. First getting used to being married seeing each other all the time. Then with the twins, Yes twins we decided Renesmee was too bratty and spoiled so what did we do, we adopted. The care system must be really stupid not to notice two inhuman people walk in and ask too adopt two newborn babies but they let us and that's where we are today. One half vampire and little EJ and Rosalice both had green eyes and blond hair and looked like they could be more suited for Rosalie and Emmet then us but we didn't care they were ours. We had talked before we adopted them and decided we would tell them the truth when they were fifteen and give them the choice of when they wanted to be changed if at all. Father Aro was informed of our decision and agreed so we didn't see a problem with it. Plus it had all worked out Renesmee was now sharing her toys and didn't ask for unessercery items all the time.

"So she's my daughter now is she" I confronted my husband upon entering the kitchen of our little cottage at the back of the Cullen's house we had moved to when we married. I had too hold back a breath when he turned around, still as breath taking as ever and no matter of time would change that.

"Love you know she's always yours when she doesn't do as she's told." And couldn't resist his famous smirk that always made the butterflies in my stomach from when we first met come back.

"But any other time she's daddy's little princess"

"You got it." Urgh sometimes he just infuriates me.

"I don't even know why you make her eat this stuff the twins, I understand but she's half vampire remember." Edward had a good point with this but I wasn't letting him get away with it he needs to be the stricter parent here.

"She still has her blood and she needs to set a better example for the twins."

"Fine whatever but you're feeding her." And with that he walked out. Thank god they say it gets better after the first year.

I was getting use to this third life I call it my third life because my first was human my second with the Volturi and now here where I belong standing in a kitchen arguing with my husband while our kids looked on. An outsider wouldn't have realised that this was actually one of the most abnormal families of the whole continental of the US but it was. And I loved it.

* * *

**so thats it guys i now announce this story as complete please leave one last review go on it will only take you a second.**


End file.
